Cas de conscience
by Saluzozette
Summary: Dans le monde de la piraterie, parfois il n'y a pas d'autre choix que de tuer. Souvent même. Et Usopp n'a pas de problème avec ça. Seulement cette fois... Cette fois sa victime n'était pas à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui, mais seulement à quelque centimètres, et le sang, l'odeur du sang, était partout.
**Salut salut ! Wow, ça fait un bail que j'ai rien posté sur ce fandom ! Je suis ravie d'être de retour ^^ J'espère que ce qui va suivre vous plaira, mais je dois quand même vous prévenir, je suis un peu rouillé avec l'univers de One Piece. Oh, et aussi...**

 **Je sais que dans le manga, l'équipage des mugiwaras ne tue personne, mais dans le dernier film, Z, ils font exploser plusieurs bâtiments de la marine et d'un coup, je me suis demandée... Comment se sentent-ils, ces pirates-enfants, à l'idée de tuer des gens ? J'en connais deux trois dans l'équipages qui s'en fichent pas mal, mais les autres, j'en suis pas si sûre... Enfin bref ^^ Voilà ce qui est né de cette idée.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La nuit était claire. De ces nuits où le vent souffle à peine, où le ciel est dégagé et où les roulis du bateau se font à peine sentir. Usopp avait remplacé Zoro à la vigie, dans la mesure où les blessures de celui-ci ne lui permettaient pas de grimper à l'échelle de corde. En fait, c'était plutôt les menaces combinées de Nami et Chopper qui l'en empêchaient, sinon aucun doute que le sabreur serait déjà dans la nacelle, en train de soulever ses altères. Mais il était cloué au lit, et Usopp avait prit sa place, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Pour l'instant, il préférait cent fois être tout seul à l'air libre qu'enfermé dans la cabine des garçons avec ses amis. Non qu'il les fuyait, pas du tout, mais après les événements de la veille, il avait besoin d'être seul un moment.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire. Cette journée avait été éprouvante. Autant à cause du combat qui avait été mené qu'à cause du fait que Luffy, Zoro et Robin avaient tous trois écopés d'un séjour à l'infirmerie, ce qui n'enchantait personne, et surtout pas les premiers concernés. Bon, dans les faits, le sabreur serait sur ses pieds dans moins de deux jours, comme d'habitude, et l'archéologue ne resterait pas couchée bien longtemps non plus. Le seul dont la date de sortie n'était toujours pas fixée était le capitaine, puisque, fidèle à lui-même, il s'était encore battu au-delà de ses forces. Ses amis l'avaient récupéré inconscient et rétrécis, et même Chopper ne savait quand il reprendrait ses esprits.

Ce n'était cependant pas la première fois que Luffy leur faisait une frayeur pareille et sont état était très loin d'être critique – à l'échelle du jeune homme, du moins. L'inquiétude n'était donc pas à son comble et les mugiwaras gardaient plus ou moins le moral. L'ambiance restait plutôt bonne. Sauf pour Usopp. Usopp qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre du combat, qui n'arrivait pas à digérer ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait. _C'est ridicule !_ S'exclamait-il silencieusement, furieux contre lui-même. _Tu es un pirate, bon sang, pas un enfant de cœur ! Arrête de faire le gosse !_

Mais il n'arrivait pas à refouler le goût de bile dans sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit le souvenir de ses mains tremblantes, de l'odeur du sang, et des yeux un peu trop écarquillés de ses amis lorsqu'il les avait rejoins à la fin des combats. Ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Usopp était un sniper, un combattant à distance. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver assez proche pour faire... pour...

« Usopp ? »

Le jeune homme fit un bond à la voix de Nami qu'il n'avait absolument pas entendu venir. Quelle vigie d'une efficacité redoutable... La navigatrice grimpa les derniers barreaux de l'échelle et enjamba le bastingage. Son compagnon lui fit un peu de place, tout en évitant le regard curieux qu'elle lui lança. Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ? Elle ne pouvait plus voir le sang, pourtant. Il avait passé plus d'une heure sous la douche, au risque de se faire hurler dessus par tout l'équipage, pour être sûr d'avoir retiré jusqu'à la plus petite trace de rouge qui aurait put se loger sous ses ongles, alors elle ne pouvait plus...

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

La question le prit complètement au dépourvu. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, en regardant son amie, indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

« Je... Oui, oui, réussit-il à dire d'une voix un peu rauque. Je vais bien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la soirée. Et tu n'es pas le premier à sauter sur les tours de veille, d'habitude, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me demandais juste si ça allait. »

Que répondre à ça ? Usopp n'était pas de ceux qui ouvraient facilement leurs cœurs. C'était un des rares points commun qu'il partageait avec Zoro et Sanji. Mais que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Devait-il mentir ? Il devinait parfaitement que c'était pour entendre un de ses mensonges que Nami était venue. Elle n'était pas là pour le réconforter, pas vraiment, elle était là par acquis de conscience. Parce qu'en tant que navigatrice et figure d'autorité sur le navire, elle pensait avoir un certain devoir de présence à remplir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Usopp mente, parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il était, et quelque part, ça la rassurerait presque qu'il le fasse. Sauf que pour une fois, le sniper n'avait pas envie de raconter des bobards. S'il mentait maintenant, Nami redescendrait, rassurée et croyant avoir remplie son rôle, puis dirait aux autres qu'il n'était qu'un peu secoué et qu'il s'en remettrait. Or Usopp n'allait pas bien et n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant. Il choisit d'être honnête.

« En fait... J'avais besoin d'être seul. », murmura-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le mouvement surprit de Nami et n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'elle le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux, complètement prise au dépourvu par ce début de confession auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

« Ça t'es déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose que tu regrette, même si tu n'as pas fait exprès ? »

Comme la navigatrice ne répondait pas, le sniper tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle l'observait effectivement, mais il ne pouvait lire aucune incompréhension dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Usopp ? Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu nous as fait peur à revenir couvert de sang, comme ça. On a cru que tu étais blessé, peut-être sérieusement et...

\- Ce n'était pas mon sang, s'empressa-t-il de préciser avant de se prendre un léger coup sur le crâne.

\- Je sais bien, idiot, mais... Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus rassurant, tu sais ? Si ce n'était pas ton sang, c'était celui de qui ? Comment tu as fais pour te retrouver dans cet état là ? »

En un geste qui n'était pas complètement volontaire, Usopp posa son front dans ses mains, les paumes contre ses yeux. Comment avait-il fait ? Il se posait exactement la même question.

« Je... J'ai rien compris, murmura-t-il, plus frustré qu'autre chose après de longues secondes de silences. J'étais bien tranquille sur mon mur, à essayer de vous couvrir le mieux possible, surtout Robin qui avait des problèmes, quand cet homme est arrivé... »

Instinctivement, le jeune homme posa une main sur la blessure qu'il avait reçut au bras. Rien de très grave, mais la preuve qu'à une seconde près, il aurait put être mort.

« Il est arrivé par derrière, avec un couteau, et si je n'avais pas vu son reflet sur mon fusil... »

Plutôt que de le dire à voix haute, il montra à son amie comment un réflexe bienvenu avait mené son poignet à s'interposer entre la lame tranchante et la chaire tendre de son cou. Les pupilles de Nami s'agrandirent légèrement, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Je suis un tireur, ajouta Usopp. Je vise, je touche, et je reste à distance. Je... Je ne sais pas me battre. J'ai pas fait exprès, je... Ce n'était pas... »

Avant que la navigatrice ait pu tenter le moindre geste de réconfort, son ami laissa un rire à la fois narquois et nerveux lui échapper. Il reposait sa tête contre le bois de la nacelle derrière lui et fixait le ciel, les yeux plein de colère.

« C'est ridicule, pas vrai ? Ricana-t-il, un rictus sur les lèvres. On tue des gens, c'est ce qu'on fait, on est des pirates. On se bat et on tue. Ça ne me gène pas, d'habitude. Même Chopper le fait sans états d'âmes, alors qu'il est médecin ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que moi, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire ? Je tue des gens tous les jours avec Kabuto ou mon sniper, mais cette fois... Cette fois il était là, contre moi. J'ai vu ses yeux s'arrondir, il m'a craché du sang au visage, il s'est effondré sur moi, et j'avais toujours le couteau dans la main... »

Usopp frissonna et cette fois, Nami glissa une main sous son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'était pas venue pour le réconforter à la base, puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se livre, mais à présent qu'elle était là, que sa voix se brisait, que ses poings se serraient et se desserraient sans qu'il s'en rende seulement compte, elle ne partirait pas. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas essayé de l'aider. Le sniper soupira, réalisant à peine qu'il s'était mis à trembler.

« Ce n'est agréable pour personne, la première fois, déclara la navigatrice d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que je dis...

\- Tu attaques de loin. C'est ce que tu fais, ton mode de combat. Tu n'es pas fait pour le combat au corps à corps. C'est normal que cette expérience t'ai secouée.

\- Pourquoi ça ne vous secoue pas, vous ?

\- L'habitude ? Proposa Nami sans être sûre de rien. Je ne sais pas... Je sais juste que tu n'es visiblement pas fait pour voir de près les conséquences de tes tirs. »

Le jeune homme se sentit vexé par ces mots sans trop savoir pourquoi, et cela dû se sentir car Nami se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'air agacé.

« Ne fait pas l'idiot, lui reprocha-t-elle. Ce n'était pas du tout un reproche, juste un constat. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que tu fais, moi.

\- Forcément, tu as vu comment tu tire ? Plaisanta Usopp en référence à leur première rencontre, quand Nami avait jeté des shurikens derrière elle en voulant les lancer devant.

\- T'es pas drôle ! Protesta-t-elle avec bonne humeur, visiblement rassurée par la taquinerie de son camarade. Non, sérieusement, je ne pourrais pas le faire parce que ce n'est pas mon mode de combat. Tu ne supporte pas de voir les gens mourir de près, je ne supporte pas l'idée de les surprendre par une balle, quand ils ne s'y attendent pas. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de tuer, c'est du pareil au même. Mais comme tu l'as dit, on est des pirates. C'est ce qu'on fait. Alors autant le faire le plus efficacement possible et avec le moins de trauma possible pour nous, non ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison, admis Usopp avec un soupir résigné. Peut-être que je réfléchis trop.

\- Ça, ça risque pas d'arriver, mon pauvre vieux. »

Comme le pirate très adulte de dix-neuf ans qui avait pour la première fois tué au couteau la veille qu'il était, le jeune homme tira la langue à son amie qui se levait en ricanant.

« Je vais me coucher, lui annonça-t-elle. Sanji te relèvera dans deux heures. Tache de ne pas t'endormir d'ici là.

\- Cite moi une seule fois ou je me suis endormis pendant un tour de veille ! Protesta le sniper avant de se reprendre devant le regard blasé de sa navigatrice. Euh... non, en faite ne fait pas ça.

\- Oh, et Usopp ? Fait en sorte que ce qui est arrivé hier n'arrive plus, d'accord ? Je suis sûre que ça ne plairait pas à Luffy de savoir que son tireur risque de se faire trucider dès qu'il le laisse seul.

\- T'inquiète, répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Je travaille déjà à mettre un rétroviseur sur mes armes. Ça ne se reproduira jamais.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, rétorqua Nami en lui rendant son sourire. Bonne nuit Usopp.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son amie sur le pont, le sniper poussa un soupire soulagé. Parler à quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien et lui avait surtout fait réaliser qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des états d'âmes sur le navire. Chacun de ses compagnons devait rechigner à tuer, en vérité. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres, après tout, juste des pirates. Ils ne tuaient pas s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Usopp accepta de laisser aller ses remords. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà voilà, alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


End file.
